1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting device particularly for signmaking, having a support roller which is freely rotatable in both directions to absorb the pressure of cutting, and a carrier movable in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the support roller. A cutting tool fastened on the carrier is pushed into contact with a portion of a roll of material to be cut that is present on the support roller. A lowering of the cutting tool into the operating position, and a raising from the operating position, is accomplished by turning of an eccentric element coupled with a pivotable arm holding the cutting tool.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Sheet cutting devices are known, e.g., LOGAN et al., (U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,525) that particularly are adapted to cut letters, characters or the like from a roll of double-layered foil, in order to produce signs, templates for painting or spray-painting work, handwritten characters or the like.
In connection with this type of cutting it is important that the layer of the foil located the farthest outside (with respect to the support roller) is cut through completely by the cutting tool, but that the base foil located underneath at most is scored, but under no circumstances cut through. However, since the foil materials to be used are of different thickness and different strength, the cutting device and its cutting tool should be adjustable in such a way that an exact control over penetration depth of the cutting tool, as required for each respective material, is attained. In the known cutting device according to LOGAN, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,525), a heated cutting tool is utilized, and its temperature is adjusted in such a way that the exact penetration depth desired is attained by means of the combination of a melting process created by the cutting tool and the weight of cutting tool and its supporting arm. However, if a mechanical cutter is used in that known cutting device, the penetration depth is only from the influence of the weight of the cutting tool and the arm, so that adaptation to different material thicknesses, and material strengths, is not easily possible.
One prior art approach to the penetration depth problem is an interchangeable weight body that is placed on the upper end of the cutting tool. This approach is used in a Grafion.TM. sheet cutting device made by N. V. Grafityp of Houthalen, Belgium, wherein a required depth penetration adaptation is achieved by changing the weight of the cutting tool assembly. However, this approach makes it necessary to move comparatively large masses when the cutting tool is brought into contact and out of contact with the material to be cut and, furthermore, the penetration adaption is very cumbersome for the user.